Drawing Paper
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Kisah ini memang tidak sebagus dongeng klasik romeo and juliet, tapi tak juga seburuk dongeng-dongeng picisan yang ceritanya bahkan tak lebih baik dari opera sabun. Ini hanyalah cerita tentang sebuah kertas. Ya. Hanya kertas gambar. Percayalah./Nejiten/DLDR


DRAWING PAPER

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Lydiasyafira

Pair : NEJITEN.

Warn : OOC, Typo bertebaran, judul yg gk sesuai isi cerita, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Dahulu kala ada sebuah kisah terkenal yang ceritanya melegenda di seluruh kalangan. Namun, karena perkembangan jaman, kisah itu kian tenggelam oleh beragam jenis kisah-kisah lainnya yang tentu saja lebih menarik—katanya.

Jika kau penasaran dengan isi kisah itu, biar kuberitahu kau satu hal. Kisah ini memang tidak sebagus dongeng klasik romeo and juliet, tapi tak juga seburuk dongeng-dongeng picisan yang ceritanya bahkan tak lebih baik dari opera sabun.

Ini hanyalah cerita tentang sebuah kertas.

Ya. Hanya kertas gambar.

Percayalah.

.

.

.

# # #

"Neji, seperti biasa. Gambarmu selalu bagus ya. Aku benar-benar iri padamu. Caramu membuat tangan, bahkan hingga detail jari pun bisa kau gambar dengan rapi." Ujar seorang gadis remaja. Ia mengenakan pakaian khas Cina dengan rambut tercepol rapi di belakangnya, lengkap dengan tusuk konde bermotif sakura yang terlihat bergemerincing di ujung rambutnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekaligus cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Sementara remaja laki-laki disebelahnya hanya memandang bosan ke arah hasil karya gadis itu—mereka menggambar dalam satu kertas yang sama.

"Jangan berlebihan. Gambarmu juga bagus. Sejak dulu aku tidak terlalu pandai menggambar laki-laki. Jadi,aku lebih memilih obyek perempuan untuk kugambar—lebih mudah, sih."

Neji. Nama laki-laki itu, Ia adalah sahabat Tenten sejak kecil. Pertemuan pertama mereka pun tak bisa dikatakan istimewa atau bagaimana.

 _Hanya kecerobohan seorang anak perempuan kecil dari keluarga tak mampu, yang menjatuhkan kertas gambar miliknya di meja belajar Neji yang saat itu tengah belajar bersama para putra pejabat petinggi kerajaan lainnya—dengan guru pribadi milik kerajaan tentunya. Munculnya seorang gadis jelata itu tentu saja membuat keributan kecil di ruangan itu. Tak sedikit yang memandang sebelah mata pada gadis berdarah cina yang dengan seenaknya melompat pagar kerajaan tanpa sopan santun. Tapi itu tak menciutkan nyalinya, ia dengan enteng pergi ke meja Neji dan mengambil kertas miliknya. Lalu berlalu begitu saja dibalik pagar kerajaan, mengabaikan tinggi tubuhnya yang bahkan tak mencapai separuh dari pagar tinggi itu. Guru dan para muridpun sempat tercenung beberapa saat, tak ada yang bereaksi sama sekali. Kecuali laki-laki kecil bersurai panjang yang entah sejak kapan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang amat langka menghiasi bibirnya, iris amethystnya melirik ke arah kakinya yang tampak menjepit sesuatu. Secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan gadis kecil tadi. Neji menukarnya._

 _Dan setelah itu, entah angin apa yang membawa langkah kakinya hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada di depan rumah petak bergaya tiongkok yang bahkan tak layak disebut rumah. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis kecil yang sama yang menerobos ruangan belajarnya tempo hari terlihat olehnya._

 _"_ _...Halo? Apa kau ingin bertemu ayahku?" ujar bocah perempuan mungil itu._

 _"_ _Bukan. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."_

 _"_ _Ha? Eh!? Ini kertas gambarku! Berarti..."_

 _"_ _Ya, kertas yang kau bawa waktu itu adalah kertas tugas yang seharusnya kukumpulkan hari itu."_

 _Gadis itu buru-buru masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi dan mengambil sesuatu._

 _"_ _I-ini! M-maaf, aku tak menyadarinya. Waktu itu aku langsung menyambar kertas di mejamu seenaknya, tanpa melihat isinya dulu. Pantas saja aku tak mengerti satupun yang tertulis di kertas itu."_

 _"_ _Daijobu..."_

 _"_ _Oh! Namaku Tenten! Namamu?" Neji berjengit kaget saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya._

 _"_ _N-Neji. Hyuuga Neji." Karena terlalu terkejut, tanpa sadar suara yang ia keluarpun terdengar gugup. Bocah laki-laki itu meruntuki dirinya. Iris nya melirik Tenten sedikit, mata coklatnya menatap fokus kearahnya dengan wajah seperti orang cengo. "Apa yang kau lihat?"_

 _"_ _Tidak.. Hanya saja..." perlahan jemari mungil gadis itu terlepas dari tangan Neji menyebabkan kerutan kecil di dahi Neji. "...Bahkan untuk gadis bodoh sepertiku, aku tahu jika kau adalah—"_

 _"_ _Putra pejabat petinggi kerajaan. Lalu? Ada masalah dengan itu?"_

 _"_ _A-Ano.." Tenten segera menarik diri, tanpa sadar ia terlihat merapikan penampilannya dan mencoba menghapus noda arang di wajah—putih—nya._

 _"_ _Kau merasa tak pantas untuk kudatangi?"_

 _"_ _B-bukan.."_

 _"_ _Merasa bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dihadapanku?"_

 _"_ _T-tidak.."_

 _"_ _Lalu?"_

 _"_ _Aku... takut.."_

 _Neji paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Meskipun tak ada pernyataan tegas yang melarang hubungan rakyat biasa-petinggi kerajaan, tetap saja bagi sebagian kalangan hal itu tabu. Karena, tak ada yang bisa menebak apa rencana pemerintah. semua hal bisa terjadi._

 _Tapi, satu-satunya hal yang tak Neji mengerti disini adalah—_

 _"_ _Selama tak ada larangan dari pemerintah mengenai hubungan_ _ **pertemanan**_ _rakyat biasa dengan petinggi kerajaan. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Tenang saja."_

 _—_ _Apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya saat itu?_

"Emm... begitu ya.. Ah, tapi jika kupikir-pikir gambar perempuan yang selalu kau gambar itu pasti memiliki poni yang menjuntai menutupi mata kirinya. Apa kau sengaja dengan hal itu? Atau..." Sebuah senyum miring terulas di bibir ranum Tenten. "Kau sedang menggambar tipe gadis kesukaanmu? Ya 'kan? ya 'kan? eh! Kupikir aku tahu siapa gadis di sekitar Kerajaan Hwang yang memiliki model rambut seperti ini!"

"Ha? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? tentu saja buk—Hei! Tenten! kau mau kemana?!"

"Tentu saja ke istana. Kudengar disana ada seorang putri yang jelita. Dan rumornya, ia memiliki poni menjuntai di wajah sebelah kiri yang sama seperti milik ayahnya." Tenten berlari menembus keramaian di dalam pasar siang itu. Tak peduli dengan pakaian putih—dengan banyak bekas jahitan di sana sini—nya yang terkena cipratan lumpur dari pijakan kakinya sendiri. Kaki panjangnya tetap berlari menuju istana. Tangan kanannya menggenggam secarik kertas gambar tadi.

"Tenten! Kembali! Hei, kau salah paham—ouch!" Neji mencoba mengejar langkah Tenten. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan sesulit ini untuk mengejar seorang gadis lincah ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Pandangannya tertuju pada kimono sutra yang ia kenakan. Sial, ayahnya pasti tak akan senang jika melihat bekas lumpur itu tertinggal di kimono birunya. Benar-benar tidak _senang._

"Ada apa? Apa seorang Neji ini takut dimarahi ayahanda tercintanya?"

Neji tersentak mendengar pekikan Tenten dari jauh. Rupanya gadis itu berhenti di depan sana hanya untuk melihat kondisi Neji di belakangnya. Dan, yah, Tenten tampak tertawa puas melihat Neji berjalan sangat berhati-hati untuk menghindari lumpur itu.

Urat-urat kekesalan mulai bertimbulan di pelipis Neji.

"Aa... Aku tak peduli lagi." Ujarnya lirih. Tangannya perlahan bergerak menuju ujung rambutnya, dan menarik karet kucir miliknya. Membuat surai kecoklatan panjang itu terurai bebas di punggung tegapnya. Namun, tak berapa lama ia kembali mengikat rambutnya, kali ini dengan kuciran yang lebih tinggi. Neji menggulung lengan kimononya sampai ke siku dan melepas sandal kayunya begitu saja. Lalu, sebuah seringai terbit di kedua belah bibir tipis miliknya.

"Akan kubuat kau menelan kembali kata-katamu, Tenten. Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan anak lemah yang hanya berlindung di ketiak ayahnya. Ingat itu, cepol panda."

Setelahnya Neji segera berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Tenten yang sudah lebih dulu di depannya. Karena terlalu banyak tertawa, Tenten bahkan tak sadar jika sejak tadi kertas di genggamannya sudah jatuh entah dimana.

Kini, kedua manusia yang tahun ini genap berusia 15 tahun itu tampak saling berlarian di bukit luas tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berlari, berguling, berputar, dan hal-hal kekanakan lainnya yang akan mereka lakukan di tempat itu. Tak ada perbedaan. Tak ada kasta. Tak ada batasan. Tak ada larangan. Mereka adalah mereka di tempat itu. Bukit hijau yang tersembunyi dan tak diketahui siapapun, dengan pemandangan jurang yang selalu membuat Tenten berdecak kagum dengan apa yang bisa ia lihat dari atas sana. Seluruh kerajaan Hwang dapat terlihat dari atas. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tenten..."

"Hm?"

Sepasang sahabat berbeda gender itu tengah berbaring santai di bawah naungan pohon Sakura siang itu. Tenten nyaris terlelap jika saja tak ada suara Neji yang tiba-tiba memaksa masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal."

" _Nani?"_ Tenten sedikit menguap saat membalasnya.

"Alasan kenapa saat aku membuat gambar wanita, selalu ada poni yang menjuntai di sisi kiri wajahnya."

"Mmm... kupikir karena kau menyukai Yamanaka Ino-sama, 'kan?"

"Bukan, _baka."_

"Lalu?"

Neji terlihat menggantung kalimatnya.

"Yah, karena aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu, aku tak akan ragu lagi mengatakannya."

Tenten tertawa lepas, astaga, apa bahasa para bangsawan-bangsawan di dalam istana itu kaku semua?

"Gayamu seperti kau akan melamarku, saja. Hahahaha! Biar kutebak. Kau pasti malu untuk mengakui jika kau tak bisa menggambar mata sebelah kirinya, 'kan? kau takut jika gambar mata kiri akan berbeda dari mata sebelah kanannya kan? hahaha, astaga perutku geli!"

"B-berisik! Aku tak butuh pendapatmu! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Jadi diam! Huh!"

"Yare yare... kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau marah"

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Iy—tidak! Ah! Sudahlah!"

Tenten tertawa lepas—lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga sama sepertimu." Gadis itu berkata, "Aku tak bisa menggambar jari-jari tangan, jadi aku selalu membuatnya tertutup setiap aku menggambar. Hehe."

Neji hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Tak ada respon yang jelas—seperti biasa. Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Hanya suara jangkrik dan binatang-binatang musim panas yang terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Serta deru angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian poni milik Neji. Iris coklat Tenten sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Neji, aku terpikirkan sebuah cerita. Kau mau dengar?"

"Hn."

Sebuah senyum simpul terulas di bibir Tenten, "Dahulu kala, ada sebuah tempat yang seluruh isinya merupakan gambar karya orang-orang di dunia yang dapat hidup dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia di bumi. Hiduplah seorang gadis manis bersurai coklat yang amat sangat cantik. Kecantikannya sangat melegenda, begitu pula sikap dinginnya. Semua orang berpikir bahwa gadis itu bersikap seperti itu karena ia sadar akan kecantikan yang ada pada parasnya. Gadis itu juga sadar bahwa orang-orang pasti akan berpikir seperti itu saat melihat sikapnya. Padahal pada kenyataannya, ia tidak seperti itu. Semua itu hanya demi 'kebaikan orang lain'. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang menyatakan cinta padanya, sadar akan hal itu. Semua laki-laki akan langsung sakit hati dan pergi begitu saja setelah ditolak oleh gadis itu, tanpa peduli alasan apa yang mendasari penolakannya."

Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita itu.

"Namun, semuanya berubah begitu saja saat ada seorang pemuda datang menghampiri gadis itu. Ia menyatakan cintanya. Tapi, seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia ditolak. Anehnya, besoknya pemuda itu kembali datang. Lagi dan lagi. Terus seperti itu. Hingga sang Gadis lelah menolaknya. Suatu hari, gadis itu penasaran kenapa pemuda itu tetap gigih mempertahankan cinta pada gadis sepertinya. Lalu, pemuda itu menjawab bahwa ia ingin suatu hari nanti sang Gadis menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus di muka bumi ini, ia juga mengatakan kalau dirinya tak masalah jika pilihan gadis itu tak berakhir padanya, tapi ia bisa menjamin bahwa gadis itu akan selalu menjadi terakhir baginya. Mendengar jawaban yang begitu tulus dari pemuda itu, membuat sang Gadis menangis tersedu-sedu. Di sela-sela tangisnya, ia terus mengatakan 'kau tak pantas mencintaiku, kau tak pantas mencintaiku'. Setelah tangis itu reda, barulah sang Gadis mengatakan bahwa pelukis rupa dirinya tak memberi mata kiri di wajahnya. Itu sebabnya ia tak pernah membuka poni di sisi kiri wajahnya. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah monster, pemuda baik hati sepertinya tak pantas mencintai seorang monster."

Tenten menjeda, sebelum mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Neji yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wajahnya. "Kau mau tahu apa reaksi pemuda itu, Neji?" Neji mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Ia tertawa. Bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sang Gadis baru akan melayangkan protes, sampai iris matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengerti kemana arah mata gadis itu, ia hanya tersenyum simpul padanya. 'Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Pelukisku sama sekali tak bisa membuat jari tangan untukku. Itu sebabnya sejak aku datang kemari, semua orang memanggilku monster!' pemuda itu tersenyum lebar—lagi. Tiba-tiba sang gadis menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu dan tanpa alasan segera mengiyakan semua pernyataan cinta pemuda itu selama ini. 'Dengan begini, kita akan menjadi pasangan monster.. hahaha' kalimat pemuda itu membuat sang gadis tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya. Bersama pemuda itu. Dan, mereka hidup bahagia... selamanya. Tamat."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari arah sebelah Tenten.

"Cerita yang bagus. Tak kusangka dari kebiasaan menggambarmu dan aku, bisa kau kembangkan jadi cerita sebagus itu."

"Hehehe... ketahuan, ya?"

Sebelah tangan Neji bergerak menepuk kepala Tenten,

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Langsung saja tawa lepas begitu saja dari keduanya. Seberkas sinar senja yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru bukit sore itu, menambah keindahan pemandangan di sekeliling mereka. Suasana bersahabat pun nampak kental diantara keduanya. Mengabaikan sebuah perasaan yang tanpa sadar sudah tertanam dalam diri mereka sejak lama. Sebuah percikan yang akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar mereka berdua. Cinta.

.

.

Musim panas, 5 tahun kemudian.

"Neji..."

"Diam dan terus eratkan peganganmu pada tali kuda ini. fokus pada jalan depanmu, atau lihat saja aku. Jangan sekali-sekali kau melihat ke belakangku!"

"Neji, sudahlah, kita tak bisa mengambil langkah lebih jauh dari ini. sejauh apapun kau melarikan diri dari ayahmu, mereka pasti akan tetap bisa menemukanmu. Dan membawamu. Jadi, tinggalkan saja aku disini. Kumohon Neji. Kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin menikahi gadis itu. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Satu-satunya gadis yang ingin dan akan kunikahi hanya kau. Selamanya. Hanya kau."

"' _Selama tak ada larangan dari pemerintah mengenai hubungan_ _ **pertemanan**_ _rakyat biasa dengan petinggi kerajaan. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Tenang saja'_ Itu yang kau katakan padaku. Sekarang kenapa kau yang terlihat khawatir, hm?" Tenten tersenyum lemah, menahan perih di perutnya yang tertancap sebilah panah yang dilempar oleh salah satu prajurit kerajaan.

Neji tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada jalan setapak yang gelap di depannya serta memegangi Tenten erat agar wanita berusia 20 tahun itu tidak jatuh. Sesekali mengusap surai kecoklatan yang kali ini tergerai begitu saja di pundak mungilnya, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat lirih yang tak terdengar jelas, berulang kali di ujung kepala Tenten.

"Tuan Hyuuga, ini perintah dari Raja, saya harap tuan bisa memikirkannya matang-matang. Tinggalkan gadis itu, dan tak akan ada yang terluka disini. Yang Mulia Raja ingin kau menikahi putri mahkota. Jika tuan menolak perintah Yang Mulia, maka Menteri pertahanan, tuan Hizashi Hyuuga, yang sekaligus ayah anda, akan dikeluarkan dari istana dan diasingkan di pulau Yama. Tuan Neji, pertimbangkan hal ini secepatnya,"

Suara bariton itu samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan, diikuti bunyi derap langkah kuda-kuda terlatih kerajaan. Namun, hal itu tak menggoyahkan Neji sama sekali. Justru Neji semakin mempercepat laju kudanya secepat yang ia bisa. 'Tidak, ini belum berakhir. Ini belum berakhir.' Batinnya.

"Neji..bukit.." ucap Tenten lirih. Hal itu menarik atensi Neji. Sebuah anggukan kecil tertangkap indra penglihatan Tenten.

Setelahnya, yang ia tahu, kuda yang mereka naiki berbelok tajam menuju satu tempat yang amat mereka kenal. Dan tak seorangpun mengetahuinya.

.

Neji menarik keras tali kudanya. Membuat hewan berwarna coklat itu terhenti seketika. Deru angin malam berhembus menelisik setiap bagian tubuhnya. Suara jangkrik serta puluhan cahaya kekuningan yang dihasilkan oleh kunang-kunang langsung menyapa sepasang tamu di padang luas itu. Nun jauh diatas sana, ratusan bahkan ribuan rasi bintang tampak senang dengan kedatangan mereka, seolah sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tak berkunjung kesana.

Tanpa melihatpun, Tenten tahu ia ada dimana.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa dengan tempat ini, setelah sekian lama kita tak bertemu." Tenten terkekeh pelan, setetes darah kembali keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang kurang dari Yamanaka-sama? Ia cantik, pintar, berbakat, tutur kata serta kepribadiannya pun diatas rata-rata. Banyak putra mahkota dari kerajaan lain yang ingin meminangnya, tapi ia hanya memilihmu. Putra dari salah seorang bawahan ayahnya. Itu seharusnya menjadi kehormatan bagimu, _baka._ Kenapa kau justru menyia-nyiakannya?"

"Karena aku hanya memilihmu."

"Jawaban klise. Kau tahu? Saat ini mungkin kau yakin dengan ucapanmu barusan, tapi beberapa tahun lagi kau pasti akan menyesalinya, Neji. Percayalah, masih ada waktu untuk kembali. Tinggalkan saja aku disini, aku akan baik-baik sa—"

"Tenten..." Neji memandang gadis di pangkuannya dengan tajam. Tak banyak yang bisa gadis itu lakukan dengan luka besar di perutnya, dan Tenten menyuruhnya meninggalkan dirinya disini? Yang benar saja. "... Apa kau masih ingat apa yang dilakukan _pemuda itu_ lakukan saat dirinya ditolak berkali-kali oleh _gadis itu?_ "

Manik kecoklatan Tenten membola,

" _Pemuda itu_ terus menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu, tak peduli ia akan terus menerus ditolak. Karena—"

"Neji, cerita itu-."

" _Ia_ ingin _gadis itu_ percaya bahwa masih ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus di muka bumi ini, _ia_ juga mengatakan kalau _dirinya_ tak masalah jika pilihan _gadis_ _itu_ tak berakhir _padanya_ , tapi _ia_ bisa menjamin bahwa _gadis_ _itu_ akan selalu menjadi terakhir _baginya._ " Neji mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan Tenten, jemari panjangnya bergerak menuju sudut matanya, menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari bola mata indahnya.

"Kau mungkin menganggap dirimu monster karena pelukismu tak memberi mata sebelah kiri—hidup miskin dan tak layak untuk menjadi pasangan petinggi kerajaan. Tapi, jangan lupa bahwa pelukisku juga tak bisa memberiku jari-jari tangan yang bagus untukku—hidup terkekang, seolah pernyataan bahwa HAM sudah melekat pada diri manusia sejak mereka dilahirkan, tidak berlaku padaku. Tak ada satupun yang membedakan antara kau dan aku. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak menjadi sepasang monster—Bahagia selamanya— saja? Kurasa itu tak buruk sama sekali."

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Tenten disertai air mata yang masih terus menetes dari matanya. "Kau ternyata cukup bodoh juga dalam membuat perumpamaan. Hahaha."

Melihat senyum lebar itu mengembang kembali di bibir pucat Tenten, membuat Neji tanpa sadar turut mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Memori keduanya kembali mengulang kejadian-kejadian sejak awal mereka bertemu hingga saat ini. Tak ada yang menyangka, jika semua hal ini hanya disebabkan oleh secarik kertas.

Hanya secarik kertas gambar.

Jika saja kertas itu tak tertiup angin, atau jika kertas itu tak terbang dan mendarat tepat di meja Neji, atau jika Tenten tak bersikeras mengejar kertas itu hingga menyebabkan pertemuan pertama mereka, atau bahkan jika Neji saat itu tidak menyembunyikan kertas milik Tenten hingga membuat pertemuan kedua mereka, yang berlanjut hingga ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya hingga sekarang. Dan banyak jika-jika lainnya kalau kau ingin menyusunnya hingga menjadi daftar yang sangat panjang. Tapi, sebenarnya semua itu bukanlah masalah sesungguhnya. Masih ada satu 'jika' lainnya yang kalau tak dilakukan, maka hal ini tak akan serumit kelihatannya.

Jika saja mereka tidak jatuh cinta.

Neji menatap dalam iris coklat itu, begitupula Tenten. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, hingga Neji mulai mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencari sebuah tempat yang amat dikenalnya. Satu-satunya bibir yang pernah disentuhnya. Sebuah senyum manis terulas di bibir keduanya.

"Tak ada tempat lagi bagi kalian! Semua wilayah di bukit ini sudah terkepung oleh ratusan prajurit kerajaan! Menyerahlah! Dan Tuan Neji Hyuuga, kuberikan kesempatan terakhir, ikut dengan kami ke istana, atau melihat kematian wanita ini!" Sebuah suara berat menggema ke seluruh penjuru bukit, tanpa melihatpun mereka tahu tak ada celah bagi mereka.

Tapi, lagi-lagi hanya sebuah senyum yang mengembang di bibir keduanya.

# # #

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu?! Apa lagi setelah itu?! Apa yang terjadi pada Tenten dan Neji?! Apa mereka selamat?! Apa mereka bahagia?! Ayolahh buuu! Ceritakann lagii!" seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda tampak menggebu-gebu memaksa ibunya untuk melanjutkan cerita yang terasa masih menggantung itu.

"Emm... kasih tau tidak yaa, hahaha, ibu akan melanjutkannya besok, Sakura sayang. Sekarang sudah malam. Kau harus tidur, jika tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah besok." Ujar sang ibu lembut.

"Yahhh... padahal besok aku ingin menceritakan kisah hebat ini pada Naruto dan Sasuke-kun! hm.. yasudahlah, aku akan bilang ceritanya berlanjut saja hahaha." Gumam Sakura lucu. Nyonya Haruno hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah putrinya. "Oh ya bu, apa nenek buyut kita itu sangat mencintai Tuan Neji Hyuuga ini?"

"Ah, kalau soal itu ibu kurang tahu. Tapi, melihat benda itu masih tersimpan rapi bahkan sampai dipigura dan awet sampai sekarang. Kau pasti bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan nenek buyut saat itu."

Manik emerald gadis itu melirik ke arah pigura kuno yang digantung di ruang keluarga yang terlihat dari celah pintu kamanya, "Sepertinya nenek buyut memang sempat mencintai tuan Hyuuga Neji, sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan kakek buyut. Tapi bu, kenapa margaku Haruno? Bukannya seharusnya Yamanaka?"

"Aduhh.. kau ini sekolah untuk apa jika hal sepele begitu saja tidak tahu." Ibunya berdecak, "cerita soal nenek buyutmu itu sudah lama sekali. Sudah banyak keturunan dari marga Yamanaka yang menikah dengan marga-marga lainnya. Tentu saja marga Yamanaka lama-lama menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Termasuk ibu, bahkan ibu sendiri tidak tahu ibu ini garis keturunan Yamanaka yang keberapa. Tapi, diluar itu semua, kita tetap memiliki darah Yamanaka dalam diri kita, Sakura."

Sakura termenung menatap ibunya. Bibir mungilnya tiba-tiba kembali bersuara,

"Ibu, bagaimana caranya nenek buyut bisa mengenal nona Tenten ini? Dan juga kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau Tuan Neji dan Nona Tenten saling mencintai?"

"Duh, anak ini... banyak sekali pertanyaannya. Kapan-kapan saja ibu menjawabnya. Sekarang kau tidur ya, besok kau harus bangun pagi."

"Yah.. ibu,"

" _Oyasumi..."_

 _"_ Huuhh... _oyasumi..."_

Dan pintu kayu itu perlahan menutup seiring dengan menghilangnya bayangan ibunya. Sakura masih terjaga. Diam-diam Sakura berjalan membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Bukan untuk minum atau buang air kecil, melainkan duduk diam sembari menatap pigura kuno diatas ruang keluarga. Awalnya, ia hanya memandang sebelah mata sejak pigura itu tergantung disana. Tapi kini, ia seolah tersihir dan merasa kembali ke jaman dimana nenek buyutnya itu masih hidup, setiap ia melihat goresan demi goresan yang ditorehkan dalam kertas itu.

"Kupikir itu hanya gambar sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tak berharga sama sekali. Sekarang aku tahu semuanya," Sakura menunjuk gambar perempuan di kertas itu, "Kau pasti perempuan yang tak memiliki mata kiri dan menutupinya dengan poni'kan? " lalu pandangannya beralih pada gambar laki-laki di sebelah perempuan tadi, "Dan kau... pasti laki-laki yang tak memiliki jari, jadi kau terus memasukan jarimu di saku celanamu, 'kan?" Sakura meletakkan jarinya di dagu dengan pose seperti ia adalah detektif ternama yang berhasil memecahkan suatu kasus rumit.

Malam itu, Sakura terlalu mengantuk untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur di karpet ruang keluarganya. Dengan menggumam pelan,

 _"_ _Oyasumi"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN!**

 **A/N : halo.. haloo.. akhirnya lydia berhasil hidup kembali setelah mati suri. Wkwkwk.. maaf ya buat yang nunggu ff yang lainnya. Insyaallah masih proses, dan bentar lagi up. Hehehe.. semogaa sukaaa sm ff gaje ku yg ini..**

 **MIND TO RnR?**

 **Eh.. masih ada omake nya... jangan keluar dyuluuu~~ #paansih #gaje**

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah bak bidadari terlihat berjalan keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Ia tak memakai pakaian formal kerajaannya. Hanya sebuah kimono putih yang amat biasa. Sengaja ia mengenakan itu untuk memudahkannya berjalan santai di tengah kerumunan orang banyak.

"Apa kau yakin akan berjalan-jalan tanpa pengawal, Nona muda?"

"Um, tentu saja! Neji-kun saja berani jalan-jalan sendirian di pasar yang ramai begini. Masa' aku tidak? Itu memalukan. Makanya aku akan jalan-jalan sendiri."

"T-tapi, Nona, Hyuuga Neji itu laki-laki, wajar bila ia bisa jalan-jalan sendiri. Lagipula ia bukanlah anggota kerajaan yang wajib dijaga seperti Nona Ino."

"Aaa.. ya ya ya.. kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Shizune-san!"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu tampak sumringah saat berhasil melarikan diri—meskipun hanya sesaat—dari kerajaan.

"Ah, cuacanya sedang bagus begini. Coba saja aku bisa pergi bersama Neji. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." Gumam Ino sendiri. Baru berapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada satu objek yang ada di dekat kakinya. " _Are?_ Kertas gambar milik siapa ini?" Ino menoleh ke kanan-kiri melihat siapa yang kira-kira menjatuhkan kertas ini. Namun, bagai suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan, tak jauh darinya ia bisa melihat helaian panjang Neji yang sangat ia kenal.

"Neji—" Ino terkejut, saat melihat Neji melintas begitu saja tanpa menoleh barang seinchi pun kearahnya. Pemuda 15 tahun itu hanya berlalu seolah tak melihat jika ada Ino tepat di sebelahnya.

 _"_ _Ada apa? Apa seorang Neji ini takut dimarahi ayahanda tercintanya?"_

Suara melengking seorang gadis menarik perhatiannya. Disana, berdiri seorang gadis seusianya yang mengenakan baju cina berwarna putih. 'Siapa gadis itu?' pikirnya.

 _"_ _Akan kubuat kau menelan kembali kata-katamu, Tenten. Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan anak lemah yang hanya berlindung di ketiak ayahnya. Ingat itu, cepol panda."_

Suara bass Neji, membuat iris biru Ino teralihkan kembali ke Neji. Tapi, baru satu detik menatap Neji. Semburat merah segera merambat ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merona melihat perubahan kontras yang terjadi pada pemuda itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat? Dan sialnya, ia menjadi dua kali lebih keren dari biasanya. Dengan kuciran yang tinggi, dan lengan yang tergulung. Ino sampai kesulitan menutupi rona di wajahnya yang kian menjadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino melihat seseorang yang paling dicintainya pergi bersama gadis cina tadi. Dan, hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya menyesal.

.

.

Dari balik pohon yang sangat lebat, Ino berdiri disana. Mendengar semua hal yang mereka ucapkan dari awal hingga akhir. Begitu pula dengan cerita singkat mengenai sebuah kertas gambar yang kini ada di tangannya.

Bibir ranumnya mengulaskan senyum getir. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menutup mulutnya. Meredam suara isakan yang sepertinya akan segera meluncur dari bibirnya. Setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipi porselennya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Ino segera pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi sejauh mungkin. Berharap semua perasaannya pada pemuda itu ikut pergi dari hatinya, seiring langkah kakinya yang berlari menjauhi bukit itu.

Ia sangat berharap begitu.

Tapi... bahkan tangannya sendiri pun tak rela untuk membuang kertas gambar itu. Menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kenapa kita tidak menjadi pasangan monster saja? Hahaha."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **OWARI**


End file.
